CeCe Rhodes
Celia Catherine "CeCe" Rhodes '''(nee '''Fitzgerald) was the mother of Carol and Lily and grandmother to Serena and Eric van der Woodsen, Scott Rosson and Lola Rhodes. She was known for being manipulative and elitist. When Lily was dating Rufus Humphrey when they were both young, she made her choose between her inheritance or the boy, eventually resulting in their break-up for the first time. Television Series Not much is known about her early life, although she is a bitch. It is mentioned, however, that CeCe grew up on the Upper East Side of Manhattan and that she lives in Montecito, California, which both contain some of the most expensive real estate in the United States. Throughout her life, CeCe has manipulated people in order to protect the interests of her family, especially when it concerns her youngest daughter, Lily. Her eldest child, Carol, did not agree with CeCe's lifestyle or her elitist views, eventually fleeing the trappings of her wealthy upbringing, thus infuriating CeCe. 'Season 1' Upon her introduction in season one, CeCe is adored by her granddaughter Serena, who sees her as a free spirit and looks up to her. Her opinion towards her changes, however, when CeCe tries to manipulate Serena's then-boyfriend, Dan Humphrey, and his father into staying away from her during the cotillion due to their low social standing. 'Season 2' In the second season, CeCe is recovering from cancer and has changed her views on life and attempts to aid Dan in winning Serena back at the White Party. On the other hand, it is she who reveals to Rufus that Lily had given away their illegitimate child up so many years ago, causing a rift between Rufus and Lily again. CeCe's relationship with Rufus and her daughter are shaky at best, but she does cover up for Lily when Lily lies about having cancer and getting treatment from Serena and Eric's father, Dr. William van der Woodsen. 'Season 5' Returning to the Upper East Side in the fifth season, it is learned that CeCe has been suffering from cancer for the past several months, though she keeps this from her family. Upon returning home, CeCe is looked after by Ivy Dickens, who at that time was still masquerading as her granddaughter, Charlotte Rhodes. After being airlifted to hospital, CeCe is surrounded by her family, though they are all surprised to learn that she is ill at all. Once everyone is together, the truth about Ivy's identity comes out when the real Charlotte Rhodes and Ivy come face to face. This revelation creates major problems for the Rhodes sisters, but the family put aside their differences temporarily to surround CeCe as she takes her final breath. At the reading of the will, CeCe's estate is left to one "Ivy Dickens," indicating that CeCe was fully aware of who Ivy really was. Lily and Carol refuse to accept their mother's wishes, however, and plot to scam Ivy out of her inheritance, agreesing to split their mother's estate equally between them. By season's end, CeCe's estate has been recovered by the Rhodes sisters, though Carol's half is eventually left to her own daughter, who in turn signs it back over to Ivy. Relationships 'Family' *Lily van der Woodsen (Daughter) *Carol Rhodes (Daughter) *Serena van der Woodsen (Granddaughter) *Eric van der Woodsen (Grandson) *Scott Rosson (Grandson) *Lola Rhodes (Granddaughter) *Chuck Bass (Adopted Grandson) 'Romances' *Rick Rhodes (Ex-husband) Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 5